Wild Imagination
by Withacatliketread
Summary: Curiosity makes a cat's blood hotter. Heat fic.
1. Lust Alone

Wild Imagination: Chapter 1. Lust alone

by Paw Print.

Disclaimer: All characters and the premise are Cameron's and Fox's....oh what a waste!!!

Sometimes being part animal was a real bitch. Especially when it isolated you from friends and the real world on a regular basis. At least now O.C. knew what she was it had become easier. Less sneaking around and having to pretend all the time that she was 100 human. That was exactly what she was at times like this. When your animalistic urges were so strong that it was near impossible to think straight, let alone think at all. Max didn't like to feel like she was outta control but, Manticore seemed to have been unable to stop these primal instincts....or saw it as a useful tool in their search for the answers to the whole genetics game.

Letting her eyes roam the world below, she unwittingly focused on a couple in the alley necking. A groan erupted as she felt her body dropping an enormous amount of pheromones in response. Moving back over to her bed she sat contemplating the stupid hand of cards her life had dealt her. Everyone was out partying but her, and of course O.C. who had made all sorts of excuses to babysit her friend. After so many wild nights of grabbing a guy off the street, Max was grateful for the support. Didn't make her feel any less horny.

The air was muggy and filled with lust. The room seemed to have a furnace burning in it. Most likely that furnace was her, cause her body was radiating enough heat to warm the whole building. It had been several days since she'd left here, except for quick dashes the bathroom. Cold showers had been the only thing keeping her going. She placed her hot cheek against the cool cotton of the pillow. It chilled her skin slightly but her mind was still focused on one thing, actually one blatant need. This self proclaimed quarantine was starting to drive her to the brink of insanity again. Now she was so far gone that even Alec was "hot' in her mind. She shook her head to try to dislodge that thought, it confirmed that she must be losing it.

Deliberately she turned her thoughts away from a place that road blocks of mental rejection were carefully constructed but a little shaky at the minute. Closing her eyes she focused on something less controversial, Logan. A smile twitched on her lips as her imagination began to have fun. Not that she had much to work on. Everything had been largely platonic and chaste between them. The romance was nice, made her feel like a woman, but sometimes, like now, she just wished for something more to occupy her mind.

The look of shock on Logan's face as she unbuttoned her shirt to expose her tank. She fixed him with a meaningful look as she seductively slipped the sleeves from her shoulders allowing the clothing to drop soundlessly to the floor. Moving forward her hands caressed up his arms till one of her hands curled in the hair at the nape of his neck, the other nestled in the small of his back, pulling their torsos flush against one another. She closed her eyes and shimmied against his body enjoying the play of their bodies against one another. Pulling his lips to hers in a gentle caress, he suddenly deepened it and a wave of excitement lit in her body, beginning at her toes and working its way up as the kiss began to make her breathless. Never had she felt such an overwhelming desire before. Pulling back she gazed into his beautiful lash fringed hazel eyes and....

Max broke from her musings confused by the intrusion of Alec once again into her lust filled fantasies. He was even annoying her in her private moments now. With a sigh of exasperation she shook her head again in an attempt to shake him from there.

Once again she forced her thoughts back to Logan. She loved him, he was the obvious choice for to think deliciously wicked thoughts about. Again she let herself sink back into the softness of her covers and closed her eyes to let the sensation envelop her. She ran her hands over his bare chest. The muscles that she caressed were toned and steel under the satin of his skin. The low mumble of his voice made her body quiver as he whispered her name.

"Maxie."

A low moan erupted from her unbidden and unchecked.

"Alec".

Her eyes blinked open in shock and realization. "Oh my god. What the hell is happening to me?" Her mind was so totally attuned to the idea of getting Alec deliciously hot body into a compromising position. Normally only her body was prone to this sort of delusions of attraction. Lying in bed no longer seemed like a good plan. Pacing, sit-ups, push ups, anything that could get her mind off the chiselled abs of the man that seemed destined to haunt her was what she needed. The physical exhaustion was a tried and true method. A memory came filtering to the surface as she began a set of push ups, one that she had long ago suppressed. A memory of a wet body, stunning its composition, clad only in a skimpy towel. A shudder passed through Max's body as the image told her so much she didn't want to know. He was perfect. Manticore had made him like that, made him pretty. No, she corrected herself, made him beautiful, and well, she had to admit the packaging was spot on. A sneaky corner of her mind asked a damning question.

"I wonder about the rest of him?" She cringed as she realized just how curious about what lay concealed beneath that towel. Her body demanded that she find out. He didn't need to know she was there, watching him, exploring him with her eyes. That way he needn't ever know how much he had gotten to her. They could go on their merry little way after this heat had gone and no one would be the wiser. She imagined the smirk on his face if he realized how much he was tormenting her. Dressing quickly she climbed out the window. O.C. didn't need to know that Max was on another nocturnal prowl. Hell, her believing that her charge was locked up in her bedroom would always be a good alibi too. This cat burglar was ready for a night on the town stalking prey, one tall lean one she was now desperate to know more about.

This curiosity wouldn't get her killed, but it could turn things pretty damn chaotic.

Max knew that in her heightened state of excitement this was such a bad idea. She just couldn't help but grin.


	2. Peeping She Cat

Wild Imagination: Chapter 2. Peeping She Cat

by Paw Print.

Disclaimer: All characters and the premise are Cameron's and Fox's....oh what a waste!!!

The cool air felt nice on her skin. Having a sense of purpose had taken the edge of her agitation. Even more the anticipation of being able to observe from a safe distance the most unsettling force in her life was feeling liberating. That was her plan, just watch and see and learn a little bit more about the enigmatic Alec. His company was enjoyable, but lately she had been having a niggling sensation that something else was going on.

She felt a drop of rain on her head and looked up to see the heavy clouds that were gathering. Running for shelter was useless because she was drenched within seconds. Max couldn't believe her luck. It wasn't like she wasn't already in a great deal of discomfort without now having to attempt stealth in wet leather. Bedraggled strands of hair clung to her making her feel tied up, her mind flashed a little off topic, and in those moments she managed to collide with an old lady. She had Manticore to thank for that. They trained their operatives to resist torture by making them enjoy it. It made the blood flow a little hotter in her veins as she imagined what fun she could have with that. Crash was only a block away when she managed to wipe the huge grin off her face and concentrate on using a bit more stealth.

Instead of entering the front door, she took the lane way next to the club. Looking both directions when she got to a deserted part, she leapt onto the roof. There were several skylights that would provide her with well hidden perusing pleasure. She scrambled across to the nearest one but was disappointed to realize that it was too far away from the pool table where she knew Alec and their pals would have congregated. Carefully she moved across the roof, passing the next skylight in favor of the furthest one. Looking down she was afforded with a bird's eye view. Directly below her vantage point was the pool table. Inching her way around the glass dome, she got herself into a perfect spectating position.

There he was. Dressed in a body hugging black t-shirt. It clung so very nicely, defining the strength of his arms and alluding to the sculpting of his torso.

He handed the pool cue to Sketchy and began to walk away towards the bar. She crouched lower and scuttled around a little bit so she could keep him in her sights. Watching him moving amongst people, smiling his megawatt smile generously at others caused her stomach to churn. She knew what her body wanted, and she knew exactly how insane that would be. He paid for his drinks and turned, and she was nearly sure he'd seen her as he glanced towards the table. As luck would have it the inside of the glass was reflecting back and her black clothes provided her with just enough camouflage to render her near invisible. She scooted back to her original position to watch him in action.

This watching was making her hot. He wasn't doing anything different to what he did on most nights. She had been with him dozens of times when he had whipped some idiot on the pool table. Having the ability to look on unchecked by the chance he might see her was liberating. Nobody could question her judgment and he couldn't let his king size ego ruin her perve. He glided around the table to take a shot. The lithe grace with which he moved made him stand out in the crowd. They weren't human and to the really carefully observant, it really showed when a transgenic moved. Oh, could Alec move. A sigh escaped her. Horny as hell she was glad of the glass, and the fact that the total embarrassment she would encounter if he knew she was here, if he had an inkling of the thoughts that were going through her head in a steadily bluer stream.

Alec could feel that he was being watched. His senses were going crazy. He hadn't yet determined where the person was but his body was on full alert trying to assess the danger. Surreptitiously he glanced back across the room. Half a dozen babes were ogling his backside as he lined up the shot. He dismissed them, they weren't the source of his uneasiness. He shifted hip slightly and watched at least three of them wet their lips. Sometimes he liked to play with their minds...but at the minute he had more important things to look for. The room was full of people laughing, drinking and having a good time. Apart from the girls he didn't catch the eye of anyone. He played on, his mind not quite with the game. It wasn't till he heard Sketch groan next to him that he realized he had missed an easy shot. He turned to his friend and shrugged.

"Not on my game tonight obviously, sorry Sketch."

Sketch returned the shrug. "Doesn't really matter, I'm used to losing my money. Though, thought teaming with you I might have had a chance to get some of it back tonight." Alec gave him a sheepish grin, he wasn't usually a loser and he could understand why Sketch could be a little disappointed at the outcome.

Max watched in fascination as he played to the crowd. With a little bit of distance it was easier to see him for what he was, clever, witty and very very hot. Those humans down there didn't have a clue what he was doing, how he was assessing them and their reactions. She had smirked at the arse wiggle, but she had to hold back a possessive growl at the reaction he had gotten from several of the doe eyed sycophants. Her black leather was getting kind of hot and confining. She ran the zip down to let some cool air run over her skin.

Alec knew that he wouldn't be able to concentrate on the game. Hell, if there was trouble coming he'd rather poor Sketch and the others weren't in the middle of it. Also, it was kinda hard to maintain transgenic anonymity when you were having to use your strengths from getting killed, kidnapped or just generally maimed. He'd been sloppy in the past. People had seen him but not put two and two together. The bad press that had been going round would mean people would twig a little faster and they didn't need that sort of focus.

"Gonna head off home, Sketch. Catch you tomorrow, hopefully Normal will be in a better mood."

"Na, not unless Max is better, he seems to get even crankier when she isn't there. Think he misses her sparring with him. Man lacks for stimulation. See you later, man." They clapped each other on the shoulder, and Alec turned for the door. He watched the crowd as he departed. Didn't want someone jumping him without warning. He'd been slack since he'd been out and let it happen a few too many times. Just cause he wasn't on a mission he really shouldn't be letting his guard down so much. All this civilian living was making him soft, which was all fine and good as long as it didn't get him killed. He grimaced at how close it had come when White had made his brain stem into a possible firecracker. He owed Max big time for that. She didn't seem like she'd be forgiving him any time soon for the chaos he'd brought to her life.

As he walked towards his apartment he couldn't shake the feeling he was still being trailed. He slipped down an alley way and over a fence in an attempt to shake whoever was following him,. or at least to give him a chance to catch them out. When there was no sound, he started to retrace his steps and no one appeared, he scolded himself. Paranoia had definitely been higher with White on the loose. His imagination must have been playing tricks on him. Yet...his body was still screaming at him, the adrenalin tingling his skin. It was making him feel kind of antsy. He adjusted himself slightly and headed on home.

Max sat on the building opposite. From here she got a pretty good view in through Alec's unshielded apartment window. She didn't know why she hadn't thought of spying on him earlier. This playing cat and mouse with him was fun. He'd nearly caught her out when he had doubled back but luckily she had been down wind and caught the smell of his aftershave as he moved back through the shadows towards her position. Knowing where he was heading was the only way he hadn't realized she was on his tail, she had taken an alternative short cut. He was only now entering his apartment, the door swinging open to reveal her quarry.

Thanking Manticore for their excellent vision enhancement, she watched as he moved around doing mundane things. He switched on the boob tube and she groaned in frustration. At this rate she could be perched here for hours without much in the way of viewing pleasure. When he switched it off again only 5 minutes later she was surprised. He still seemed agitated, she was beginning to wonder whether he could sense her but she dismissed it. When he stood and pulled his shirt over his head, she leaned forward wetting her lips. This was what she was here for. The muscle definition was pretty spectacular for someone who consisted on the diet of pizza and scotch that Alec did. Manticore's craftmen were really good. She could appreciate it even if it owed more to a test tube than any physical activity.

Alec turned his back towards the window as he went searching for a drink. His jeans were slung low on his hips. Pouring himself a generous scotch, he undid his belt and let his jeans lower. Taking his drink he headed for the bathroom. All she had was a view of his fine piece of arse.

"Goddamit Turn around" She angrily whispered at the distant man. This just wasn't going to do. She moved herself down from the rooftop vantage point and sought one out that was closer and could possibly let her view be a little less obstructed. She dropped soundlessly onto the balcony nearest his window, giving up all stealth in an attempt to see more of what the good Alec had to offer.

The bathroom door was ajar and she could hear him turn on the tap. She could feel her nipples tingling as she imagined the water caressing his naked body. Her thoughts took her into the shower with him. She was off in her fantasy when the door reopen to reveal Alec, once again only dressed in a loosely wrapped towel. His hair dripped water which he was trying to mop up with a second towel. He moved again over to the tv, switching it on. He came with only a few feet of her as he passed back towards his couch.

Alec felt himself harden, again. The tingle of being watched was still there but something else was overriding it, pushing its way forward to overwhelm his thoughts.. He stood still and tried to work out why, in the middle of his own living room, he'd all of a sudden gotten mighty mighty horny. His nostrils picked up something. It was faint but it was also familiar. Focusing on it. He felt himself getting harder, in his mind he got a vision of long black hair and pair of swaying hips, before mentally the slap he knew would come if she ever found out he was thinking that way about her. His nostrils flared again as he picked up something else along with the scent of Max. It was subtle but it was driving him wild. He whipped his eyes around the room. Had she been here? The smell he had just identified, it was the smell of a transgenic female in heat.

It was the smell of his Max.

His mind did the math, she'd been missing for a couple of days. O.C. had been covering from her, and knowing Max and her inability to deal with her being transgenic, she was probably hiding away embarrassed about her needs. Alec felt himself jerk when he thought of her needs and what he'd like to do with them.

"What the hell did she think she was doing out loose in that state with so many transgenics out here? " His mind went red at the thought of some other man touching her. Logan was no threat. The man was impotent in his actions, if not physically though that had yet to be disproven. He needed to check she was alright, for piece of mind he kept telling himself, knowing full well that was only partly it.

"Why the hell was she here?" That one stumped him. He looked toward the windows where the outside world could look right in at him. Had she been the one watching him?

Max had realized she'd been made the second his eyes moved to the window. Time to make for home before this situation became any more crazy for her. Dropping to the ground she made her way away from his building with regret. Next time she told herself. The sound of footsteps behind her made her turn. Alec was moving into the street towards his bike. If he knew she'd been there then she knew where he was headed. She took off in a blur. It was going to be tight to beat him back home.


End file.
